Pikachu
Pikachu (Japanese: ピカチュウ Pikachu) is an Electric-type Pokémon. It evolves from Pichu when leveled up with high friendship and evolves into Raichu when exposed to a Thunder Stone. Pikachu is popularly known as the mascot of the Pokémon franchise and a major representative of Nintendo's collective mascots. It is also the version mascot of Pokémon Yellow, where it is the only starter Pokémon in that game. It has made numerous appearances on the boxes of spin-off titles. Pikachu is also the starter Pokémon in Pokémon Rumble Blast. Description Pikachu is a short, chubby rodent Pokémon. It is covered in yellow fur, and its ears are long and pointed with black tips. It has a small mouth, brown eyes, and two red circles on its cheeks. There are pouches inside its cheeks where it stores electricity. Its forearms are short, with five fingers on each paw, and its feet have three toes. It has two brown stripes on its back, and its tail is in the shape of a lightning bolt with a patch of brown fur at the base. A female will have a V-shaped notch at the end of its tail. It is classified as a quadruped, but it has been known to stand and walk on its hind legs. Pikachu is able to release electric discharges of varying intensity. Pikachu has been known to build up energy in its glands, and will need to discharge to avoid complications. It is also able to release energy through its tail, which acts as a grounding rod, as well as recharging fellow Pikachu with electric shocks. Pikachu can also electrify itself to use its signature move, Volt Tackle. When threatened, it looses electric charges from its sacs, and a group can build and cause lightning storms. It is found mostly in forests, where a sure sign that Pikachu inhabits a location is patches of burnt grass. History PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure Pikachu encountered Mew one day while playing with his friends Piplup, Charmander, and Chikorita. Mew led them to a mysterious hole which transported them all to the PokéPark. The fall knocked Pikachu unconscious, and he had a dream about Mew. Mew explained that the PokéPark was in danger, that the Sky Prism had shattered and only one that knew true friendship could restore it. If he failed, the Sky Pavilion would crash into the PokéPark. Pikachu comes to, and is greeted by a friendly Chatot who then guides him to the Meadow Zone where he finds Chikorita. After taking part in an Attraction, a Treecko and Mankey take Chikorita to the Zone leader, Venusaur. Pikachu follows them and is promised Chikorita's freedom if he can complete Venusaur's Attraction. With Chikorita rescued, the pair travel to the Meeting Place where Chikorita decides to construct their headquarters while Pikachu searches for Shards. Pikachu then travels to the Beach Zone which has been taken over by an arrogant Gyarados after the Zone Leader, Empoleon locked himself away in his lair. Pikachu finds Piplup helping a stranded Wynaut and helps them return to the Meeting Place. Pikachu then settles the dispute with Gyarados after completing his Attraction and finds a broken hot-air balloon before venturing to the Iceberg Zone to meet with Empoleon. After Mamoswine helps to break down Empoleon's door, Pikachu and Piplup manage to bring Empoleon to his senses, and the two return to the Meeting Place where Piplup decides to stay so he may repair the balloon. He then travels to the Lava Zone through the Cavern Zone where he heard Charmander was seen. He manages to find Charmander who was being looked after by the Zone Leader, Blaziken and trained as his pupil. Blaziken forces the two to do battle to prove himself before Pikachu took part in Blaziken's Attraction. Charmander then returned with Pikachu to the Meeting Place, and they began planning their next course of action. They decided to learn more about the Sky Pavilion when they suddenly hear a cry for help. The Zone Leader of the Haunted Zone, Rotom, had disappeared and the mistress of the manor, Mismagius, had locked herself away. Pikachu volunteers to help and ventures to the Haunted Zone. He manages to coax Mismagius out after repairing the piano with Spinarak's string. Pikachu then finds a hidden passage leading to the basement where Rotom has secretly been working on his own Attraction. After everyone in the Haunted Zone is at ease, Pikachu learns that the secret to reaching the Sky Pavilion is past the Granite Zone. Pikachu partakes in the trials of the Granite Zone and manages to reach the Flower Zone where he meets Shaymin. Shaymin volunteers to guide Pikachu to the Sky Pavilion, but the mirror that lights the way to the Sky Pavilion has gone missing, and the Zone Leader, Rayquaza has also left. Pikachu finds the mirror in the tree house Chikorita constructed and returns it to the Flower Zone. Rayquaza immediately returns and thanks Pikachu for returning the mirror. Piplup and the others then appear in a newly repaired balloon, ready to take Pikachu to the Sky Pavilion. Shaymin then turns into his Sky Forme and flies ahead of their balloon, leading them through the sky. Once at the Sky Pavilion, Pikachu goes in search for Mew. After revealing Mew as an imposter Piplup, Pikachu battles against the New Species Pokémon, ultimately proving himself a hero. He then takes the 14 Shards he gathered and they fuse with the Shard still floating above the Sky Pavilion, reforging a whole Sky Prism, saving the PokéPark from destruction. PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond Some time after the events in PokéPark Wii, Piplup finds a new PokéPark and invites Pikachu to explore it with him. They end up hearing about the mysterious Wish Park from a Krokorok and Sandile. On their way to Wish Park, they are met by an Oshawott that thinks Pikachu seems suspicious and threatens to take him into custody. Piplup then explains that Pikachu is his friend, and Oshawott lets them go. Inside the Wish Park, Pikachu takes part in Cofagrigus's Attraction, but before he can eat his cake, a Pansear stops him after noticing the effect the cake had on all the other Pokémon. Cofagrigus begins force-feeding the cake to Pansear, and just as he was about to attack Pikachu and Piplup, Oshawott suddenly appears and knocks aside Cofagrigus. Two ominous hands appear and give chase as Pikachu and the others try to escape. He and Oshawott manage to escape after Piplup pushed them through the portal. For a few moments, Pikachu is transported to another dimension where he meets Reshiram. Reshiram informs Pikachu of the dark omen that is befalling PokéPark and tells him that he must save it. Oshawott and Pikachu return to the Cove Area and meet with Samurott who suggests Oshawott and Pikachu team up to solve this investigation. They decide to go back to the Wish Park to confront Cofagrigus. After learning the secret of the Poster Portal from Krokorok, Pikachu and Oshawott return to Wish Park and defeat Cofagrigus. He then explains that they must ring the Wish Bell to free all the Pokémon from their trance. They then decide that their next course of action should be to spread the word of the dangers of the Wish Park, so Samurott grants them access to the Arbor Area. Once in the Arbor Area, Pikachu meets a sharp tongued Snivy who takes an interest in their investigation. They manage to find the Poster Portal to Wish Park in the Area, but find it's been torn. Snivy helps them to meet the Area Master, Queen Serperior who reveals herself as Snivy's mother. Snivy agrees to help them repair the Poster Portal if they let her join them. They are joined by a Zorua and Zoroark, who was tricked into helping Chandelure lure people into Wish Park. As Pikachu battles Chandelure, Zoroark and Zorua go to search for Piplup. After Chandelure's defeated, they ring the Wish Bell and Zoroark appears with Piplup who explains his plan to remain in Wish Park to warn those drawn into the Park. After returning to the Arbor Area, Serperior grants them access to the Crag Area so they can continue spreading the word. In the Crag Area, Pikachu meets a Victini who's looking for his friend. Pikachu manages to find Victini's friend stuck inside a cannon. It's a Tepig whose dream is to take part in the Battle Tournament. They help Tepig enter the tournament, and their first opponent is a Hydreigon. After losing the battle, Hydreigon and his partner Haxorus reveal the Poster Portal and take Victini to Wish Park. Pikachu and the others go in to rescue Victini, and battle Gothitelle. After ringing the Wish Bell, Gothitelle agrees to let them have Victini, but takes Piplup in exchange. Furious, Pikachu is determined to rescue his friend and find the last Poster Portal. Victini reveals that Poster Portals are manufactured in the Tech Area, so the group sets off to find the next Portal. Pikachu finds a Reuniclus in the Tech Area's Scientorium that admits to inventing the Poster Portals. He then reveals the last Poster Portal, and grants them access to the final Zone of the Wish Park. After defeating Sigilyph's Attraction and ringing the last Wish Bell, the four zones of the Wish Park combine, and a portal beam appears in the center, leading to the Wish Palace. Inside the Wish Palace, Pikachu finds Piplup who states that he wants Pikachu to stay in Wish Park with him forever. Pikachu declines, and Piplup attacks him. After Piplup is defeated, Darkrai appears and erases Oshawott, Snivy, and Tepig's memories, and forces Pikachu into a nightmare. In the nightmare, Pikachu is all alone in Cove Town, and it starts to rain. Just as Pikachu completely gave up hope of ever succeeding, Piplup appears and encourages Pikachu to find his friends and stop Darkrai. Pikachu is drawn out of his nightmare by this, and sets off to find Oshawott, Snivy, and Tepig. With the three of them reunited, they return to the Wish Palace and challenge Darkrai to the final battle. They ultimately defeat Darkrai, but it's too late. The dark void hovering over PokéPark and Wish Park has grown large enough that it starts to consume the two dimensions. It is only after Darkrai sacrifices himself to the void that the two Parks are saved. With the two parks at peace, and Wish Park safe for Pokémon to play in, Pikachu and the others set out to rescue Darkrai. They meet with Reshiram and Zekrom who agree to save Darkrai once they're defeated in battle. NPC appearances *Pokémon Stadium: Pikachu stars in the mini-game "Thundering Dynamo" alongside Voltorb. This mini-game involves charging up electric power. *Hey You, Pikachu!: Pikachu stars alongside an unnamed child (who bears a striking resemblance to Red) who was recently taught how to interact with wild Pokémon by Professor Oak. The boy and Pikachu form a bond and go on many adventures together, and one day the Pikachu decides to live with the boy. *Pokémon Stadium 2: Pikachu can be used in "Pichu's Power Plant" if one is detected in a Transferred Pokémon game. *Pokémon Pinball: Pikachu serves as a Ball-Saver, but it will only work if the Lightning Meter is full. *Pokémon Pinball: Ruby & Sapphire: Pikachu has the same role as in Pokémon Pinball but is sometimes helped by Pichu. Pikachu also appears on the Catch 'Em Mode banner. *Pokémon Channel: Much like Hey You, Pikachu!, Pokémon Channel focuses on a boy and a Pikachu bonding through social interactions, such as going outside and talking to other Pokémon, and watching TV together. Special Abilities Pikachu's special ability is Static, which can cause paralysis in battle if hit by a physical move. In Pokémon Black and White's Dream World, the Trainer receives a Pikachu with the Lightningrod ability. It is the first member of the Pikachu-family Pokémon. Gallery Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Pokémon Characters Category:Game Boy Debut Category:All Characters Category:Smash combants